Revenge, Goddess' and Because I Could
by JaspersStoryAlter
Summary: Alice makes a choice, Bella accepts she has all she can of Edwrard and some is better than none, then theres Jasper who thinks its all sh*t.


**As vauge as the title is I was stuck. This is at the moment a Oneshot that has several chapters coming in the far and distant future. Enjoy!**

**.**

**Oh and the characters arent mine though several of the lovely people on twitter did FedEx Jasper to me (-:**

* * *

**.**

**JPOV**

I tried so hard that in the end I had nothing else. She left me and everything that I had become was for nothing. I lost it all and there was nothing left, nowhere to turn.

I looked up at the confused eyes in front of me. She was watching my break down with clinical curiosity. Her best friend destroyed me and she sits on the sidelines not choosing a side. I know she loves him, he was the only one who ever made any kind of honest move on her. And so she clings to him forever, accepting that he loves another as long as she has some small part of him. I cant help myself, the bitterness takes over even though I know my words apply to me more than her. 'How can you be so pathetic. Just standing by watching them, pretending that he could care.'

From the look in her eye I know that she knows I cant help myself. She watches silently as the last of what I have disappears. Then she reaches out to me brushing her fingers over my cheek in some meagre attempt at comfort. I manage a smirk as I drop my defences shoving all my pain and loss into her, forcing her to feel my desolation.

I don't even glance at her as she collapses beside me. Instead I enjoy the sick irony. Being so alone and yet she feels my pain. I whisper one last thing before I leave, just so that she will feel the pain long after I am gone. 'He lied. Everything he said was a lie. He doesn't love you and he didn't turn to my wife for what you cant give him. Even I could take you, right now, without hurting you at all.'

I can feel her breaking on the inside and my satisfaction at leaving her like that fills me. She doesn't do what I expect. Instead she reaches out grabbing me. 'Do it then.'

I smirk at her. She is desperately trying to call my bluff. I have no desire for her but I know that if I take her it will leave her just as broken as me and part of me craves that, to not be alone.

I grab her by her hair pulling her up to me kissing her hard. Not enough to hurt her but enough to make sure she knows its her last chance to back out. Surprisingly her lips against mine actually feel good. The soft warmth if them eggs me on so I grab her hip pulling her flush against me and I can taste her tears as she pushes her hands into my hair kissing me back desperately. She knows that if I of all the family can kiss her like this then its true. He could have had her any time; he just didn't want her.

I can feel her tiny hands tugging on my shirt buttons and pull back pushing her down on the rug between the couches and the coffee table. She falls ungracefully in a heap and I fall to my knees in front of her reaching out and wrapping my hand in her hair again so I can pull her against me. She responds as soon as my lips hit hers and her hands tug on my hair trying to get closer. I can feel her desperation, she has been denied too many times for any semblance of control to take over. I pull back letting her hot little hands pull at each of my buttons and her dark chocolate eyes will haunt me when its done.

My hand is still tangled in her long brown hair and my eyes stray to it, liking the way it looks wrapped around my fingers. Bella's small hands push my shirt off my shoulders and it pools around my elbows as I pull her back to me kissing her as I unbutton her shirt in a second and push it back off her shoulders letting it land on the floor behind her. She pulls my shirt off completely forcing me to let go of her hair as it is pulled over my hands.

I look down into her eyes and I can see that there is no pain, she isn't calling my bluff anymore. For her there is just us in this moment and I pull her up to me again kissing her hard, trying to make her remember how much it Fucking hurts and she presses back just as hard. Without even thinking I push my weight into her forcing her back onto the rug and I keep most of my weight against her making sure she feels me there. Her skin is hot against mine and it makes every scar burn me again as the venom inside them reacts to her heat. I pull back hissing at the sudden pain and Bella's eyes are clouded. She takes the opportunity to reach for my belt and I let her fingers work it free as the burning subsides. I looked down at her half sitting as her fingers moved over my belt and she is Fucking gorgeous. Her eyes were dark with desire and lust, her hair tangled and messy from my hands wrapping through it. Her breasts are practically overflowing from her bra and I wanted to rip it off so I could have a clear path down between the valley of her breasts and across her flat stomach to what I'm sure would be a dead mans paradise.

I snapped out of it as Bella's fingers made their way to my zip pulling it down and I growled angry at myself. When the Hell had I started thinking about her that way. This wasn't a God Damn love fest, it was bloody retribution for everything she let those bastards do to me.

I know my snarl scared her but that didn't stop me from ripping the buttons on her jeans off and pulling them down her legs taking her panties with them. She was bare before me and I could smell her hot arousal without even having to breathe in. I leant down pressing my weight into her again and Bella arched up into me her body pressing into my chest and I hissed at her again as my scars burned.

Bella stared at me for a second and I pulled back to admire her completely naked in front of me. There wasn't a Goddess out there that could compare to her beauty. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with her uneven breathing and her nipples were pebbled from my cold chest and her arousal. My eyes trailed down between her breasts down over her smooth stomach to the patch of curls between her thighs. I could see she was wet for me and her thighs trembled slightly under my gaze. I looked back up into her eyes knowing my eyes would be black and Bella's breath caught for a second before I was pressed against her kissing her hard. I could feel her hesitation and pressed my thigh between hers making her gasp from the sudden contact. I took the chance to slide my tongue into her mouth tasting her and I almost moaned at the sweetness.

I mentally shook myself. What the Hell was going on with my control. I wasn't even interested in Bella and now I was comparing her to a Goddess? I felt her hands at my hips pushing down my jeans and I lifted my hips away from hers giving her room to get my pants off. When her hands couldn't reach anymore I felt her small feet tugging at my pants. I quickly kicked them off and Bella gasped as her eyes fell on my cock. I was so hard it was painful but I didn't take the time to linger on it. Instead I pressed myself against Bella again letting my weight take most of the air out of her lungs. We both needed to remember what we were doing here, this wasn't supposed to be a good experience for either of us.

Bella's legs spread giving me room to settle between them and I shifted my hips so my cock was at her entrance. My lips claimed Bella's again and she arched into me as my hand traced roughly down her side to her hip. The pain in my chest from the scars made me growl and Bella moaned into my mouth as the vibrations in my chest hit her nipples. I was resting all my weight on my elbow beside her head as my knee's slid back a little giving me better leverage. My hand continued down Bella's hip until my fingers wrapped around her thigh lifting it until her knee was just above my hip.

My cock at her entrance throbbed and I pushed my hips forward making Bella's head drop back as she gasped. Her eyes were on mine as I continued to fill her. I didn't stop when I felt her barrier and Bella's back arched into me as she cried out. I kept my hand on her thigh keeping it at my hip, I would ease this for her at least. Keeping her leg up eased some of her tension making it easier for her to accommodate my size. I felt her heel press into me as she wrapped her leg around me and my hand ran down her thigh lightly lingering just on the inside making her tremble and her hips buck upwards taking me completely into her.

We were both panting now our breaths mingling between our faces making a sweet scent that was intoxicating me. I clenched my teeth hissing slightly between them at the delicious pleasure as I pulled almost all the way out and buried myself in her tight hot pussy again. Bella's head arched back against the floor, her eyes tight shut as she panted. My hand on her thigh moved slowly up and down letting my fingers trail just on the inside of her thigh making her tremble and her pussy contract around me. My other hand rested just beside her head where my weight was still on my elbow and I tangled my fingers into her hair before I pulled back only to thrust into her again. Bella moaned and I felt her whole body tremble beneath me as I took in a sharp breath.

God she felt so Damn good. Bella's neck relaxed letting her head lay back evenly on the rug and I pressed my forehead against hers panting hard as I slowly withdrew again before burying myself in her again. Bella moaned again arching into me breathlessly and my free hand moved to her hip as I pulled back with a hiss. I used my hand on her hip to pull her down against my cock as I thrust into her making me sink even deeper into her and we both moaned. I gasped pulling back to put my weight on my knees as my other hand settled on her hips as well pulling her harder against me with my next thrust. God it wasn't enough, I needed more of her.

Bella looked up at me her eyes dark pools of desire as she panted and I could sense she was as desperate for more as I was. I leant forward kissing her hard as my hips moved against hers and my hands moved around her wrapping around her tightly. I kept my weight on my knees as I thrust into her hard and lifted her easily against me as I sat back pulling her onto my lap.

Bella screamed out as I sunk impossibly deep inside her. I moaned as my head fell back uselessly and I held Bella tightly not wanting her to slip away from me. I pulled myself together enough to move one hand to her hip gripping her hard enough to guide her movements as she rocked her hips against mine seeking friction. My other hand tangled in her hair pulling her lips to mine so I could kiss her. I held her to me kissing her as our hips moved together only letting her pull away enough to breathe before capturing her lips again. I just couldn't get enough of her no matter how tightly I held her so I grabbed both her hips pulling her to meet every thrust harder and I felt her thighs around me tremble. She was so close, so tight and so damn hot that I couldn't breathe and then she was cumming around me and my eyes rolled back into my head and she screamed my name.

I felt like I was falling but a part of me was crowing in victory that it was my name she was screaming, that it was me that made her scream like that. I was holding her too tightly so I forced my hands away from her and thank god she was clinging to me or she would have fallen as I leaned forward pressing her into the ground again. God she was perfection. Spread out before me gasping and panting my name with her hair spread around her like a halo, her eyes glassy and breasts bouncing with the force of her gasping, her legs wrapped tightly around me. God I needed this, I needed her. I kissed her lips hard bringing her back from her daze as I pressed my cock deeper into her reminding her that we weren't done yet.

Bella moaned and I rolled my hips making her breath catch again. I rested my weight on my elbow again tangling my fingers in her hair, my other hand moved to cup her breast and she arched into my touch. I moved slowly letting her enjoy the feel of me inside her and my hand on her breast. She was clinging to me tightly trying to get more of me. I felt flickers of pain from her and realised that she was hurting herself trying to cling to me, my skin was too hard. I quickly moved her hands into my hair and she moaned against my mouth. I pulled back so I could watch her eyes and noticed that her eyes were constantly roaming my chest.

I moved my free hand up above her head and she moaned again, her eyes on the flexing muscles on my chest and bicep. I leant down kissing her hard and her eyes fluttered shut as she arched against me asking for more. I moved my hand to her hip keeping us connected and rolled us over so that Bella was laying against my chest. I pulled back from the kiss using my hand on her hip to guide her movements. She sat up taking me deeper than ever and I moaned as my eyes rolled back into my head again. It was too much watching her moving over me with that sexy body, her breasts bouncing with every move as she rides my cock.

I grabbed her hips hard pulling her down on my cock as I thrust up to meet her making her cry out as I grunted. Fuck she was good.

Bella reached out bracing herself on my chest as I kept pulling her down on my cock and she writhed against me moaning and panting. I could tell she was close again and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Watching the sexy Goddess writhing on my cock was too much, I needed her so much it hurt. Bella managed a small whimper and whispered my name in a plea and I reached up into her hair again pulling her down to kiss me as I pounded into her driving us both to the edge. I couldn't let her go, I needed her against me, close to me. She was too important to let go.

I gasped as her pussy tightened around me and her name fell from my lips in a strained plea before I lost it completely and came hard inside her. My eyes disappeared into my head and I couldn't breathe as her pussy milked me for everything I had.

When I could breathe again I felt Bella collapsed on my chest and wrapped my arms around her softly as both our bodies trembled. I looked down at her resting her forehead on my chest as she panted and I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes trying to pull myself together but feeling her pussy still tightening around my cock scrambled my brains. I knew I didn't want to let go of the beautiful woman in my arms but something in my brain was telling me something was wrong with that. I checked to see if my control over my powers was affected but I wasn't projecting. My own emotions were easy to distinguish, bliss, pride, love, contentment.

I sat up so quickly Bella fell backwards onto the rug in front of me. What the Hell was wrong with me. I was not the type to confuse sex with love and I'd had zero interest in Bella before now, I'd barely even taken the time to acknowledge her. I reached over grabbing my shirt and pulled it over my head. I needed to get gone already. I couldn't deal with Alice and Edward again and they would be home in the next hour. I stood up ignoring Bella as she picked up her shirt trying to cover herself. I pulled on my pants and flitted up to my study, there was nothing in the bedroom I wanted to keep.

I collected all the important things I had including all the information on my contacts. If they didn't want me around they were going to have to do without me. They would be moving soon and they had no way to change their identities without me. I turned around looking at the bag full of stuff on the floor. After almost a century with the family my whole life fit into the one bag. I ignored the pain that filtered through my brain and flitted down stairs. Bella was dressed and sitting on the floor where I'd left her. I didn't look at her as I riffled through a draw looking for the photo I knew was there that showed me as a soldier. When I found it I put it in the bag and turned to leave.

Bella's small voice spoke before I could open the door. 'Where will you go?'

I glanced over my shoulder at her. There were no tears in her eyes but they looked haunted as she sat on the floor where we'd made love. I wanted desperately to be able to say we'd fucked not made love but I couldn't lie that convincingly yet. I shrugged, I could tell her. After all nobody actually knew where it was. 'Home.' Then I walked out the door closing it behind me and didn't look back.

.

.


End file.
